


Isa, X

by Heiri_XQR (XQR)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQR/pseuds/Heiri_XQR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Saix got that scar and how Isa became Saix. Includes Xemnas getting physical and Lea being a good friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isa, X

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this make sense… It’s not meant to be shippy or slashy (for once), but if you want to take it that way, you may. ;) Also implying Isa and Lea had a great friendship prior to what I’m about to do. Oh, and this is some years after BBS…I didn’t have an exact timeframe tbh. And my title sucks…better than something more generic like ‘Saix’s beginnings’?  
> Do I need to mention there are SPOILERS for DDD? (can’t say I didn’t make it obvious) Or have we all caught up now?

  “Isa, my child.” The voice was deep, not one he recognised.

He was hardly a child anymore. Only one person would call him that. “Xehanort?” He looked up from the book he was reading to see a man in a black coat, the same tan skin and orange eyes as the Xehanort he knew, but his face was slightly different.

The man seemed amused by being called this name. “Yes, that was my name…”

  “Who are you?” Only a select few knew how to get here into the computer room where he sat.

  “ _I_ am Xemnas,” he said as he looked around the room. “I used to work here.” The comment was more for himself than Isa.

  “How do you know my name?”

Xemnas smiled. “I remember you. You came to work for me when I was Xehanort.”

  “What do you mean by that?” This man was far too suspicious.

The Nobody could see that he was making the young man frustrated. “I apologise. I should explain. Here,” he held out a coat just like his own, “wear this.”

Isa took the coat reluctantly and simply held it until Xemnas motioned for him to put it on. “I don’t know how a coat is going to tell me who you are.”

Xemnas opened a dark corridor and Isa’s eyes widened. This man was not to be trusted…he had never met someone who could do such a thing. He didn’t even know what that was, but he could feel the darkness it emitted and it wasn’t natural.

  “Come with me.” Xemnas offered a hand.

  “No.”

Xemnas took a step toward Isa. “Does the darkness scare you?” He slid an arm around the young man’s shoulders and began to walk him towards to portal. Isa tried to dig his heels into the floor, but his shoes didn’t grip the floor well and the Nobody was pretty much sliding him across the floor.

  “I don’t want to go into the unknown with a man I don’t know.” He was always the cautious one. Lea probably would have dived right in.

  “You have good survival instincts, but you will find that you do know me, even if I’m not exactly how you remember me.”

  “They say the darkness consumes people.” Isa refused to move his feet forward. “We can’t just go in there.”

  “How do you think I got here?” Xemnas asked. “Fear not, the coat will protect you.”

He didn’t get a chance to consider how valid that claim was as the Nobody pushed him into the portal. As it closed behind them he heard Lea call his name. Xemnas was gripping his arm, leading the way to who knew where. How did he navigate his way? Isa found himself holding onto the arm that held him – what if this man decided to just let go and leave him here? Then they were holding hands as Xemnas dragged him through the darkness, Isa using both hands to hold Xemnas’s one. There was a light…and suddenly they were in a round room with one chair at the centre.

Isa looked at the symbol that was repeated on the walls and the chains that linked them to the chair.  “Where are we?”

  “The Chamber of Repose.” Xemnas took a seat on the chair, leaving Isa to stand. “I find I am able to remember being Xehanort more clearly when I am here.”

The Nobody revealed how he had sunk into the darkness to become Xemnas, how the others had followed him and were left without a heart. He explained that Xehanort no longer existed, that _he_ was all that remained. Isa relaxed as Xemnas continued, telling him where Braig and the others were now and that he and Lea would be able to join them soon. The conversation turned and Xemnas was talking about power.

  “It can all be yours if you join me,” he said. “You’ll become stronger with the darkness on your side.”

  “Darkness?” Everyone had always been afraid of the darkness. They said that it changed people, made them evil. The world he was brought up in was filled with light; the unknown scared him.

  “Darkness is a natural part of the world,” Xemnas said. “ _Light and darkness, they are a balance—one that must always be maintained._ ” The words flowed easily, memories of the past crossing his mind. He had said this to someone before…

  “What do you expect of me?”

Xemnas smiled. Perhaps he would get through to the man after all. “Open your heart to the darkness, don’t fight it.” The Nobody motioned for him to come closer.

Isa stood in front of the man, still unsure if he should be doing this. Xemnas said he needed his help to complete Kingdom Hearts and that he would gain power he couldn’t at present…it was a tempting offer. As Xemnas had spoke Isa had seen that he was like the Xehanort he remembered, but this new person was more confident, wielded more power. The promise of the ability to travel to new worlds was probably the thing that caught him the most. He had met a boy once with the power to do so…

Xemnas pulled the zip of Isa’s coat down and he found that this coat was something special for his shirt underneath had been replaced with a black top. The Nobody pressed his hand to Isa’s chest, feeling his heart beat beneath it. His pulse began to increase with anticipation, aware that Xemnas would notice. He wondered what would happen…then he felt the darkness entering him. Naturally he brought up internal barriers, keeping the darkness at bay. _Let it in,_ he reminded himself. Just as he was about to immerse himself in the alien force he felt an invasion in his mind. Xehanort was in his head, trying to take over. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen, was it? He could feel himself starting to lose control. He didn’t like it. This wasn’t right. Isa pulled away from Xemnas, breaking the contact, and landed on the floor, looking up into amber eyes. Xemnas looked angry, but quickly covered it, offering Isa a hand up.

  “It is an unusual sensation,” he said. “Perhaps you would like to try again.”

Isa shook his head. “No.” He couldn’t bear to be in that situation again, one where he was not in control.

  “Come now, Isa, I do not have all day.”

Isa stared at the floor for a moment. “Don’t people usually just fall into the darkness of their own accord?”

  “Usually, yes. But you won’t, you need my help.”

That may be true, but… “Why do I have to do this? Can’t I just get a ride to other worlds with you and continue doing things like paperwork?”

Xemnas sighed, hadn’t he just explained this to the boy? Maybe the fear was too much for him; perhaps he had made a bad choice. “Isa, the Organization does not work like that.” He reached out to the blue haired man, but Isa took a step back. “Are you going to refuse me?”

Isa looked up into orange eyes. The way he had delivered the question scared him. Should he fear Xemnas? “Yes,” he said with as much courage as he could muster. “I don’t want to do this.”

Xemnas could hear the tremble in his voice and noted the way Isa’s hands had balled into fists. He continued to move forward and Isa walked back until he was pressed against the wall. The Nobody used a finger to trace the other’s jaw and titled his chin up. “I’ll give you one last chance to submit.”

  “No.” Isa used all his strength to push the man away, giving him enough room to run for the door. Xemnas chuckled darkly as Isa tried to push his way through the doors. The young man resorted to banging his fists against them, calling out for someone.

  “Did you think that I would just let you leave?” Xemnas had his hands hovering by his sides and Isa watched as two red blades appeared. His blue eyes widened, unable to hide the fear he was feeling. Was he going to get out of this room alive? Isa pressed his back to the doors, sliding down them in defeat. The Nobody pointed a blade at him, the end hovering just under his chin.

  “Do it,” Isa said, trying to put on a brave face.

Xemnas laughed. “I’m not going to kill you.” The young man’s shoulders dropped in relief. “But I will teach you not to defy me.” The blade at his neck was raised. Isa tumbled forward into the Nobody’s legs, knocking him off balance. The blue haired man got to his feet and ran to the other side of the room, standing ready for something he knew he had no chance against. Xemnas gave a short ‘heh’ as he turned towards Isa. Neither said anything as orange eyes met blue ones. Then Xemnas moved faster than Isa thought he could, an ethereal blade about to crash into his side. Isa flinched, thinking that the blade would slice through him, but it was more like a metal pole banging against him, knocking him to the floor with the force. Did this coat have more powers? Or was the weapon not as scary as it looked?

Xemnas used his foot to roll the man over. “Have you changed your mind?”

Isa jumped to his feet, putting some distance between them. “No.” His hands were poised as if ready to fight.

Xemnas sighed. He began to run towards the other, then moved through the darkness. Isa was caught off guard as he watched the other disappear and then felt as a blade hit him across the shoulder blades, the second one lower down his back. He staggered forward but didn’t fall. Xemnas swept a foot under Isa’s feet to get him on the floor. He was on his hands and knees when a foot collided with his stomach and he groaned as he dropped onto his elbows.

  “You should learn when to give up.”

Isa got to his feet once more, a hand resting on his stomach. He couldn’t give up just yet… The next thing he knew Xemnas was in the air, going over his head, getting him from behind, then sweeping round to hit his stomach once more and catch him as he fell to his knees. The pain was clear in Isa’s eyes. All he could do was grab at the hands that gripped the front of his coat. Xemnas let go and there was a sharp intake of breath as Isa’s knees made contact with the hard floor. The Nobody twirled a hand in the air and the other felt something like thorns around his wrists, forcing his hands behind his back.

  “I didn’t want it to come to this,” Xemnas said, almost apologetically. “But it seems that you’ve left me no choice, unless you’ve suddenly changed your mind?” Isa didn’t answer; he stared intently at the floor trying to think of a way out. Xemnas firmly gripped Isa’s jaw and angled his face upward, but the young man still refused to look at him. In Xemnas’s other hand appeared a smaller version of an ethereal blade, although this one was more pointed. Isa flicked his eyes towards it, foreseeing what was about to happen. Xemnas brought the blade so that it hovered between the man’s eyes, waiting to see if he would cave in now. The seconds passed… Xemnas moved a finger and Isa felt the blade press into his skin and began to carve its way across his face. He cried out in pain and felt his eyes water, but he couldn’t let this man see that he was winning. He squeezed his eyes tight against the pain and waited for it to be over.

Xemnas lifted the blade. “It’s a shame to damage such a pretty face,” he said as he dug the blade in once more. Isa felt it make its way from his forehead and across to end on his cheek. Xemnas released the man, the dark thorns allowing Isa to bring his hands to his face, but he couldn’t touch the marks for they were more painful than if left alone. He slid a thumb across his cheek and saw that it wasn’t tears but blood that was rolling down his face.

  “What have you done?” Isa slowly got to his feet, knees shaking.

  “You are ready now,” Xemnas said, “to accept the darkness.”

Isa believed him, believed that this time there would be no stopping him. He backed away as Xemnas got closer. He found himself at the doors again, he called for Lea, but realised that he didn’t even know where he was – they could be worlds away. Xemnas had his blades at the ready once more. Isa was pressing himself into the doors…he was moving further back.

Xemnas smiled as he watched the young man walk back into the darkness.

 

Isa watched as Xemnas vanished from view, replaced by never ending darkness. He turned to look at his surroundings…there was a light, burning bright like a flame. Nothing mattered to him apart from reaching it. He ran alongside dark creatures with glowing yellow eyes, but they appeared not to notice him. It didn’t feel like long before he was standing before the ball of light, around the size of a football. Now he was here he was nervous… He raised a hand and went to touch the light. It expanded and he could see a familiar place on the other side. He walked forward without a second thought.

  “Isa?!” Lea was on the floor, having just fallen off his chair at the sight of his friend coming out of the darkness.

  “Lea?” He was smiling slightly, glad to be home, to see his friend.

The redhead scrambled to his feet and ran to the other who looked as if he would fall over at any moment. He put a hand to the blood stained face, letting his eyes run across the X shaped wound. “What happened?”

Isa shook his head as it all played back in his mind. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry in front of Lea.

Lea could see the distress on his friend’s face. He put his hands on Isa’s shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay now.”

The blue haired man brought his hands up to his face to hide as he felt the tears fall down his face, but he couldn’t fool his friend. Lea felt Isa’s shoulders shake and listened as his breathing changed, only then was he certain that the other was actually crying. It was only the second time that Isa had allowed himself to cry in front of him, the last time being when they were children and Isa had fallen out of a tree. Lea wrapped his arms around his friend and told him that everything would be alright. It was a few minutes before Isa managed to compose himself, Lea holding him until he finally pushed away.

  “I’ll be back,” Lea said as he sat Isa on the bed, then left the room, rushing to get water and a cloth.  “Tell me what happened.” He began to wipe the blood from Isa’s face.

The blued haired man began with when Xemnas had walked into the computer room and let the tale unfold once again. Isa winced as Lea dabbed the cloth over the still fresh wound.

  “I’m sorry.” He pressed the cloth more gently. “Why did he do this?”

  “I… I don’t know.”

  “Well, I think it’ll scar.”

  “I know,” Isa said, defeated. “Those blades weren’t normal. He meant to scar me.”

Lea got up and pulled a potion out of his desk draw. “It’s worth trying this though.” He poured some of the liquid onto the cloth and began to dab at the red X on Isa’s face once more. It seemed like it would at least close the wound quicker.

  “Thank you, Lea.” He didn’t know what he would have done without the redhead. “Can I stay with you tonight?”

  “Of course. I’ll just go and sort this out.” He stood up, taking the bowl of now tainted red water with him.

Isa stood up and unzipped the black coat further until he could just shrug it off his shoulders. It fell to the floor and Isa noticed the clothes he had been wearing earlier had never left him. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the bed before looking down at his body to see how badly bruised he was. The areas were red and didn’t look as bad as he thought, but they were yet to turn purple.

When Lea walked in Isa was using the mirror to look at his back. “It’s very red,” Lea told him.

  “I know that.” Isa turned around and pointed to his stomach. “I was just trying to find out where.”

Lea walked over to him and ran his fingers lightly over the areas. “Maybe I should wrap you up in bandages for a week while you heal.”

  “I’ll be fine.” He pulled his shirt back on. “I think the coat absorbed a lot of it.”

Lea raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “If you say so.” He walked over to his wardrobe. “Anyway, you can have my bed if you want. I’ve got a sleeping bag in here somewhere…”

  “Oh… I thought the bed would be big enough.”

Lea stopped rummaging. “Well, yeah, I wasn’t sure if you… Good. Saves me trying to find the bag.” He began to undo his belt. “I’ve got spare stuff if you don’t want to wear that to bed.” It would be just like old times, when they were kids and used to have sleepovers, although a dark cloud hung over them this time. He flopped onto the bed in his boxers and sleeveless top.

  “You still have this?” Isa asked as he pulled out a dark blue t-shirt. He used to wear it when they had had impromptu sleepovers and it had always swamped him, but now when he pulled it on it was a perfect fit.

  “Yeah, I could never bring myself to throw it out,” Lea said. “It’s a good quality top.”

Isa smiled as he pulled off his trousers, so much more formal than Lea’s combats which were lying on the floor. He folded them, placing them over the chair before climbing onto the bed, a double which was one of Lea’s favourite luxuries. “Just like old times. Maybe we need a scary story and some ice cream to get the atmosphere right.”

  “I think I’ve heard enough horror stories tonight,” Lea said as he looked at Isa’s face.

  “Maybe you’d prefer one which is about twenty-foot monsters.”

  “You just want to see me scared, don’t you?”

Isa smiled. “That was all part of the fun - especially when I made up stories about the ice monsters.”

Lea nudged him playfully. “I’m sorry to tell you that I’ve grown up.” He pulled the covers over them.

  “My imagination isn’t as good as when I was younger either.”

  “Well, I’ve got the ice cream if you want it.”

  “No, I’m quite tired.”

Lea flicked the light switch next to the bed, positioned so that he could be as lazy as he wanted. “Night, Isa.”

  “Goodnight, Lea.” He shifted a little closer to the redhead, but still respected his personal space. Just knowing Lea was there made him feel better.

 

His dreams were full of darkness that night, amber eyes watching his every movement as he traversed through a place much like a cave. He was walking towards the light, but as he got closer there was Xemnas, blades at the ready, about to strike him. Isa jolted awake. Outside the sun was rising, Lea was snoring lightly next to him. He realised that his fingers were entwined with Lea’s, wondering when that happened. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep once more, but he ended up just lying there, thinking. After some time he decided to get up and help himself to breakfast, figuring that Lea wouldn’t mind. The kitchen wasn’t as orderly as the one in the castle, but seeing as he was now the only one using it it only made sense. Lea had stayed in the castle with him for some time, but preferred to live out in the town and to be in a place where he could make a mess like this and not be berated by his best friend or whoever else turned up. Isa found a loaf of bread and put a couple of slices in the toaster that was on its side for some reason. He was just finishing the second slice when Lea walked in, one hand in his hair trying to make it look good.

  “Sorry about the mess.” Lea yawned. He didn’t think it was a mess himself, but knew that it was probably what Isa would describe as a ‘tip’.

  “It’s fine, but I’m still wondering why the toaster was sideways.”

Lea laughed. “It’s the easiest way to make cheese on toast.” He opened a cupboard and pulled a bowl out. “So, did you have plans for today?”

  “I had some stuff to type up for Xehanort,” Isa said. “But I guess it’s been a while since it was actually Xehanort that sent over any of that research.”

  “You’re not going to continue working for that nutcase, are you?”

  “Of course not.” Isa could feel rage building up in him. “But I should go back to the castle and check on things.”

  “I’ll go with you if you want.” Lea brought his bowl of cereal to the table, apparently more civilised than Isa thought. “You don’t know if he’ll be waiting for you.”

He had tried not to think about that possibility. “Thanks.”

**OoooO**

Lea stayed with him for a few days, reclaiming his old room and making it look like he’d never left. He stayed by his friend, making sure that he was alright. There were a few times when Isa had turned a corner and had been startled to see Lea, moving into a defensive position before realising. His dreams got worse too, waking him earlier each night, peering into the darkness, expecting to see Xemnas standing there. The first night he had snuck into Lea’s room, taking his duvet to make a bed on the floor. They investigated the computer room, finding nothing out of the ordinary, not that Isa expected anything. The days were spent relaxing, watching films with ice cream and making grand dishes to eat in the castle’s large kitchen.

  “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay a little longer?” Lea asked.

  “I’ll be fine,” Isa said, not fully convinced though. “I think some time alone will do me good.”

Lea looked at him, eyes full of concern. “Alright, but I’ll be back to check on you everyday.” He put his arms around Isa. “Call me if you need me.” His friend was stubborn and unlikely to ask for his help in such as way, but this seemed to have shaken him more than anything else.

Isa closed the door once Lea was out of sight. He didn’t really want him to go, but knew that he couldn’t stay here forever. He began to walk through the castle, down to what he called the ‘corridor maze’ and through to Ansem’s study. Ansem had been absent for a while now, he had disappeared not long after Xehanort and the others did. Apparently he was doing research in other worlds, but over the past few days Isa had begun to question everything that had happened since Xehanort had left and everything he had been told. Books and papers surrounded him. On the wall was a diagram of a heart. Somewhere in this room had to be answers… He felt uneasy being here where it was eerily quiet, but there was no way he’d work as fast as he wanted to with Lea around. He was running his finger across the spines of books, looking for things about darkness, choosing a few volumes and setting them down on the desk. He scanned the contents, flicking through the pages looking for relevant information. These books were proving useless, containing only the basic information, stuff he already knew. No, Ansem and Xehanort would have kept this stuff a lot more secret. He opened a drawer of the desk, it was full of papers. The rummage began…

  “I thought that the drawers were off limits.”

Isa looked up immediately to see the man in the black coat he feared. He backed away from the desk to put a little more distance between them.

  “I was beginning to think Lea would never leave,” Xemnas said.

  “What do you want?” Isa asked.

Xemnas looked around the room, remembering days past. “You know what I want.”

  “And why do you think you’ll be able to make me this time?”

The corner of Xemnas’ lip curled in a smirk. “I can see the fear in your eyes. It wasn’t there before, but now…now you’re so much more vulnerable. However, it’s not that which tells me I’ll succeed this time, no, fear just helps me. I sat in the chamber for a long time after you left, and my waiting paid off.”

Surely he was bluffing. How could sitting in a chamber help? Xemnas was walking towards him… Isa knew that he couldn’t go anywhere, so he balled his hands into fists and went to punch the Nobody as he drew near. Xemnas caught the fist with ease and Isa wondered why he had even tried. Still, he pushed against Xemnas, but he was a lot stronger than Isa had thought, perhaps he was still seeing him as Xehanort. The Nobody was pushing him back until he was against the wall, dark thorns growing out of the wall, tightening around him so that he couldn’t run or retaliate.

  “Do you still think you can get out of this?”

Isa pulled against the restraints, feeling the thorns dig into his wrists. Maybe he could retreat into the darkness…but how had he done that before? For now there was nothing he could do. He hung his head in defeat.

Xemnas placed a hand over Isa’s heart. The darkness was flowing into him; it was felt different from last time, more familiar. He worried that he had already been tainted by it, that he wouldn’t be able to repel it like last time. It seeped deeper, coming closer to his heart. Images of Xehanort were flashing through his mind…memories that were not his own. He felt himself leaving the study… He was on a round platform, the only thing that seemed to be wherever he was. Someone else was there; he looked like an older Xehanort.

  “You will submit to me now,” he said.

  “No!” Isa looked around…there was nowhere to run but off the edge…into the dark abyss below.

The old man walked towards him, hands behind his back. “Why do you fight it? People always fear the darkness in their own hearts, but why fear it if you were born with it? It’s this fear that makes people weak and when they fall into darkness they are consumed by it, unable to control it.”

Isa stood still, accepting the fact that he could do nothing else. But did this man claim to be able to control darkness? Was it possible?

  “Have you lost your voice, child? Or have you nothing to say for once?”

Wheels were turning in Isa’s head. Questions poured out – who was this man? Was what Xemnas said true? Could he control the darkness?

  “Can you teach me?”

  “You have the potential to learn,” Xehanort said. “That’s why I chose you.”

  “But what have I been chosen for?”

  “To share my power.”

Isa fell to his knees as Xehanort placed a hand on his shoulder.

**ooo**

When he woke he was still in the study, sitting slumped on the chair. Xemnas was leaning against the desk, a book in his hands. He turned to look when he heard the other stir. Isa stretched and then turned to look at Xemnas who smiled as he looked into Isa’s now yellow eyes.

  “How are you?”

  “I feel strange.” Isa subconsciously massaged his chest. He didn’t feel like himself anymore, as if a part of him was missing.

  “Come here, I’ll make it stop.”

Isa had his hands on his head as he walked over to Xemnas. Things were flashing by in his mind that weren’t making sense yet. Did he have a dream while he was asleep? Wait – hadn’t he fallen unconscious? Xemnas held out a hand and a keyblade appeared. More memories of a time he didn’t remember…he had never even had a weapon. He and Lea met a keyblade wielder once, but he had memories of more than just the blond boy now. The keyblade was being pointed at his chest; he could feel its weight pressed lightly against him. It felt like there was a force coming from it, pulling at his heart. In the back of his mind something told him that this was all wrong, that he needed to get away from this man and this situation…but everything would be alright, wouldn’t it? Xemnas said he’d make things okay again.

Lea pushed the door open, eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. “Isa!” he yelled as he watched his friend’s heart be pulled from his chest, floating away until it disappeared. He was running before he had even processed everything, he caught Isa as he fell to the floor, eyes closed, unmoving. “What have you done?!” He was trying to shake Isa awake, but he could see wisps of what seemed like dark smoke coming from his friend’s body.

  “He has returned to where he belongs.”

  “He belongs here!” The man in his arms was fading now, there wasn’t much time.

  “His heart belongs to the darkness, just as yours and mine does.”

Lea wasn’t even listening to Xemnas. “Make it stop! Bring him back!” He could feel the tears welling up as his friend disappeared completely.

  “I’m sure you’ll see each other soon enough,” Xemnas said as he walked into a dark corridor.

Lea was always one to act first and think later as he ran after the Nobody, just about making it before the portal closed.

  “WHERE ARE YOU?” Lea shouted into the darkness. This hadn’t gone to plan…how could he just disappear like that? He let out a cry of rage, wishing he had something he could kick or punch, but there wasn’t much around. Instead he began to march forward; maybe he would find something… In the distance he could see small yellow lights; they appeared to be coming towards him. As he got closer he saw they weren’t lights but the eyes of small black creatures. He had seen one before in the castle… He shivered and decided to keep moving to stay warm.

How long had he been walking?

  “ISA!”

**ooo**

The blue haired man woke in a white room. His mind felt blank, just like the walls. What was he doing here? He was sure he hadn’t been here before. The curtains blew in the wind and he felt the need to look out the window. A man in a black coat stood by the gates to the building he was in. He knew that man…although he didn’t know who he was. The rest of the mansion was dark and abandoned, nothing like the room he had woken up in.

When he was within range of the man in black he was asked, “How are you?”

  “I feel empty.” The words came out of their own accord.

The man didn’t say anything, just waved a hand and 3 letters appeared, shining in the air.

  “Isa…” The word felt familiar on his tongue. Wasn’t that his name?

Then the man held up his hand and another letter appeared, X. As he dropped his hand the letters began to rearrange themselves.

  “Welcome to the Organization, Saix.” The man removed his hood to reveal his face and silver hair.

  “Xehanort…” The name came to him along with memories of a time that seemed ages ago. “No, Xemnas.”

**OoooO**

Lea was drained. All he wanted now was to sleep, but he had a feeling that if he closed his eyes for too long he would never leave this place. The creatures here weren’t hostile at the moment, but they looked like they would claim him for their own. For now they continued hobbling away in all directions – clearly they knew where they were going, unlike him. His arms felt heavy as he walked into something. The thing he bumped moved and he found himself face to face with a giant creature, a gaping hole in its chest in the shape of a heart. Before he knew it the thing had a hand wrapped around his middle and was picking him up. He stared into great yellow eyes, growing larger as the heartless brought him closer to itself. Lea tried to squirm out of its grasp, but he didn’t have any strength left. Darkness was resonating from it and Lea could feel as it began to consume him, darkness flooding his mind and heart. Is this how Isa had felt? Maybe if he gave into the darkness he would see his friend again…

**ooo**

  “ISA!” The redhead woke with a start and ended up banging his knee on the table he was sitting behind. How had he got here? Isa…that was his friend, but what had happened? He scratched his head, trying to remember. Isa had blue hair…and something bad had happened. He stood up and left the white room, walking around the mansion while he racked his brain for answers. When he found it to be empty he walked out into the front garden. A man in black stood waiting for him.

  “Who are you?” he asked.

  “I almost thought your memory would have survived,” came a deep voice that sent the redhead diving into his memories once more. Xemnas waved a hand and a name appeared.

  “Lea? That’s me. Where’s Isa? You know.” He hadn’t pinpointed the memory yet, but he knew he was right.

Xemnas ignored him and continued, providing an X and rearranging the letters. “Axel, would you like to join the Organization and see your friend again?”

  “My name’s Lea. Now take me to Isa.”

  “Your name is Axel now,” Xemnas said as he held out a black coat. “Lea is gone.” He opened a dark corridor. “Come with me and you will see your friend soon enough.”

Axel followed the man and they walked through the darkness until the reached the World That Never Was. They were on the streets, Xemnas leading, telling Axel some of the basic things about the world, the Organization and Nobodies. Nothing too detailed though.

  “That’s a nice castle.” Axel whistled as they looked up at the Castle That Never Was.

  “Your new home.”

Axel nodded admiringly.

As they made their way through the castle’s many passages they saw others that Axel recognised, like Vexen and Lexaeus. They too were dressed in black coats, but Axel was sure that he used to see Vexen in a white coat. Xemnas left him in the Grey Area, telling him that Isa would turn up at some point. He stood at the large windows, looking out at the new world he would now live in. A few memories trickled back…he had lived in a castle once and that was it – the blond Nobody he saw earlier had been some kind of scientist there. Axel didn’t hear the footsteps, but he heard someone sit down and start flicking through papers. He whipped round to see the back of a head, familiar blue hair.

  “Isa!” Axel practically ran and jumped onto the sofa.

The man didn’t respond, so Axel placed a hand on his shoulder which was quickly slapped away.

  “Isa? What’s wrong?”

The other turned to look at him, an angry look on his face. “My name is Saix. What do you…?” There was recognition in his eyes.

Axel looked at the person he thought was his friend. “Saix? You have the same face and even the same scar as Isa, but your eyes are different.”

  “My name was Isa and yours was Lea,” Saix stated. “What do you want?”

  “To know that you’re okay.” He still hadn’t figured out what had gone wrong, but something told him that this was why he was here.

  “I’m fine,” Saix said. “Now if you don’t mind I’m busy.” He looked back at the papers on the table.

Axel left the man to it, pleased that his friend was still alive and well.

**ooo**

It was tough to adjust to this new life. Inside he felt empty and that was all he could feel now he didn’t have a heart… The others seemed to have figured out a way to make them seem like somebodies again, apart from Saix who seemed stone cold, not the way he remembered his friend. Memories of his past life came back, often in his dreams.

  “Isa -”

  “Saix.”

Axel ignored him. “I remember stuff now and your eyes were never yellow.” When Saix didn’t reply, Axel continued. “When did that happen?”

  “When did you get those bits under your eyes?” Saix snapped.

  “Oh, it’s a Nobody thing?” Axel wondered as he rubbed the top of his cheek. “Is that also why you’re so cold now? Everyone else is pretty much the same.”

  “They’re all just keeping up the charade, but why should I?”

  “I never said you should, but we’re friends, right, so maybe you could be a little nicer than you have since this all happened?”

  “We’re not friends,” Saix said. “Those without hearts can’t comprehend friendship.”

  “What? But don’t you remember what it was like? Back in the good old days?”

  “A distant memory…not one I can relate to much now.” Perhaps he was lying a little, but it was better this way.

  “I remember that we were good friends…I fell into the darkness trying to save you.”

Saix hid his surprise. He didn’t know that Lea would go to such lengths for him. “You shouldn’t have.”

  “But I did because we’re _friends._ ”

  “Saix.” Xemnas stood at the entrance to the Grey Area.

Saix looked at Axel, almost apologetically as he stood up. “We were.”

**Author's Note:**

> The end? Omg I don’t know. Otherwise this fic will just run somewhere. Better end it there. It did what I wanted it to do. And now I’ve read it back I’m like ‘I put in that line where they intertwined their fingers?’ Erm…I don’t ship it…or I don’t think I do. D: Ah well, I left it in…because why not? The shippers will get a kick out of it I’m sure. XD


End file.
